King Mickey
.]] This article is about King Mickey. For information about the Mickey that appeared in the Timeless River world, please see Mickey Mouse (Timeless River) Mickey Mouse is the king of Disney Castle. He first appears in the short film "Steamboat Willie". Before Mickey was a student under Yen Sid. As seen in the Birth By Sleep secret video in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix, Mickey was a witness to the fight, with Star Seeker in hand. He later met Ansem the Wise, befriending the king, and first met Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts marks the first appearence of Mickey in the series. In Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey had disappeared from his home, Disney Castle, leaving a note instructing Donald and Goofy to "find the Key". In his journeys, King Mickey had passed the Corridor of Darkness at Traverse Town and found the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness. Within the realm of darkness, he meets Riku, asking him about his heart. At the end of Kingdom Hearts, he helps Sora to seal Kingdom Hearts to prevent the Heartless from escaping it. It was the choice of Mickey and Riku to stay behind in the Realm of Darkness that started Sora, Donald and Goofy on their quests in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Chain of Memories, Mickey does not appear in Sora's storyplot (though he is mentioned) but instead appears in Riku's. In Riku's storyplot, he helps Riku to fight off the influence of Xehanort, who had made attempts to take over Riku's body as he did in the first Kingdom Hearts. He is also the first to meet DiZ, Ansem the Wise in disguise, although he does not remember who he is. He chooses to join Riku on his path to "the dawn". Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Mickey appears far more often then he had in the previous Kingdom Hearts games. Mickey first appears to help Sora to fend off the Nobodies that attacked them in Twilight Town in Organization attire claming to be number 14 of the Organization . After the battle, he handed Sora a money pouch and instructed him to visit his mentor, Yen Sid. Yen Sid revealed that Mickey's reasons for leaving Disney Castle in the first game was to investigate the mysterious outbreak of Heartless and the more mysterious Organization. Mickey makes several appearences throughout the game, and is even playable when Sora is defeated in certain boss battles. He wields an alternate version of the Kingdom Key. At Hollow Bastion, Mickey revealed the truth about Ansem, but was relucant to reveal any info on Riku. He then aides the group in fending off the Heartless that Maleficent has summoned to destroy Radiant Garden. When he and Sora confront Xemnas, he jumps after Xemnas into the dark portal, but since he appears later in Twilight Town, it is apparent that he could not follow Xemnas all the way. When Sora meets him in Twilight Town, they find a way into the World That Never Was through the Virtual Twilight Town DiZ had created. When they enter the world, Mickey goes ahead of Sora to look for Ansem the Wise. He eventually finds him, and rescues him from death. Ansem then attempts to use his machine to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, but was unsuccessful, and died when the machine exploded. Mickey then confronts Xemnas with Sora, and Riku, and watches as Xemnas opens Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas then blocks out King Mickey from participating in the final fight, first by launching a building at him and Kairi, closing Kingdom Hearts, and then closes the dark portal to the Destiny Islands, so Mickey could not return to aid Sora and Riku. After Sora and Riku end the Organization's plot, Mickey waits with Donald, Goofy, and Kairi for their return. He then runs to Riku and congatulates them both for defeating Organization XIII. He also writes a letter to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and it is revealed to them after Kingdom Hearts 2 is over, although the contents of the letter are still unknown. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Screenshots have shown him dressed in an Organization XIII robe. He was also shown talking to an Organization member. The member's face was concealed. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep King Mickey will be appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. A screenshot showed him with the Star Seeker Keyblade, protecting Ven. Kingdom Hearts coded King Mickey is also going to reappear in Kingdom Hearts coded. The screenshots showed him in gameplay along with Sora. The two of them are shown jumping on red and black blocks. Using the King At certain times, if Sora is defeated, the usual Continue and Load Game buttons will not be there and you will get two other buttons. The top one will say "I won't give up..." and, if you click on it, King Mickey will leap out of nowhere. In battle, you can do two attacks. One is just Attack, but the other is called Pearl and is basically a Magic attack. With O, you can jump. On ground you can press the triangle button and your Drive Gauge will begin to refill. If he gets hit, it will stop. Once your Drive Gauge is filled, press Triangle again to use Healing Light. Category:Disney characters Category: Allies Category: Disney Castle